Broken Strings
by TheRavenBlade
Summary: Myde... Just mentioning the name made him feel terribly empty. The fact the name meant so much to him, yet nothing came from it... The fact something deep down in him urged for that time when he was that person, a time when things were sweeter, a time when he was whole... But how could he know all the experiences of Myde, if he had almost no real recollection of it?
1. Lonely strumming

Playing the sitar was one of the only ways to calm himself down. Either that, or brushing his hair endlessly. This was more satisfactory. The repetitive motion of his gloved fingers tugging the strings, the simple, yet sweet notes it emitted remained to this day as the most relaxing thing to ever come out of his miserable existence. Demyx strummed away in the boring Grey Room by himself, as he always did this late at night. The constant melody that he played was one of the only things that kept him sane in this twisted reality… And one of the only things that remained from his previous life.

Myde... Even thinking about his original name scratched open mental wounds he thought had healed a long time ago. It made him angry, actually. The main reason being… Well, to say he had amnesia was a bit of a stretch, but… What small bundle of memories he had from his previous life before becoming a literally heartless assassin were very little and far inbetween. They were all incredibly fuzzy, there was almost no way to recollect any of the shattered pieces that floated around in his brain. They just lay on the ground in a miserable mess.

The notes flew around, and around in a constant circle. He didn't want this lullaby to end. Something about the song brought him back to a special place… _Myde's _place… And good God, was it stupendous. Like all good things though, he knew the song would end eventually. He didn't want it to, but it had to. Finally, his fingers traced the final notes… And it was completed. Myde's dream was over, now it was back to Demyx's. He let out an angry sigh, and slouched back into the couch, empty of emotion. He looked out the window to the moon. The moon looked right back. Neither of them offered any solace to the other.

He frowned and prepped his sitar again. He was about to play the song again, when the sound of black boots squeaking against the floor caught his attention. He looked slowly over the side of the couch to find azure eyes staring back at him, only mere inches away.

"Roxas?" he asked, admittingly a little startled, "What're you doing up this late?"

The young recruit frowned back, equally as confused at Demyx. Roxas had joined the Organization around five months ago, and was the youngest member next to a girl around his age named Xion, and, despite his young age of fourteen, was one of the most powerful members in whole Organization. At the same time, though, he was one of the only members who didn't know anything prior to the Organization, and as such, Demyx pitied him a little. Demyx could barely remember anything from Myde's life, but he didn't know what he'd do in his spare time without his original counterpart's few memories to visit every once and a while. Roxas? Nothing. Zero. The boy was alone in his own little world. The kid probably would spend the rest of his sad life serving the Organization until the day he got vanquished by some heartless, or random hero of light, or something like that.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied the Keyblade wielder, "I thought you loved sleeping."

"I do, but I love my sitar more," he smiled, clutching the instrument lovingly. Roxas looked more confused than before, but shrugged it off. "So, something on your mind?" Demyx asked, looking over to Roxas.

Roxas looked over his shoulder for a second looking bit uncertain, then sat down quickly and inaudibly next to Demyx. There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit, until finally, Roxas spoke up.

"…I've been having weird dreams lately," he confessed, sounding a little nervous. Demyx's interest sparked. Dreams? Nobodies don't dream… Do they? He didn't, anyway. He looked over to Roxas, eyes full of curiosity. "They've been about a boy in red clothes with blue eyes, he carries a Keyblade… MY Keyblade… And he fights Heartless. …Like I do. Also… I keep seeing images of a beach… And… And ever since I started getting these dreams, I get this weird feeling whenever I look at Xion's face. I feel like she's another person, or something... Is there something wrong with me, Deymx?"

Demyx sat his sitar down. He wasn't sure what they were about, really. Maybe… This boy in red used to be Roxas before he became Roxas?Maybe Namine was screwing with his thoughts and projecting false memories from a distance? Maybe Roxas was going crazy? Maybe Roxas had somehow developed a heart? Or maybe... Roxas was getting his memory back? ! That was it. It had to be.

"Well, Roxas," replied Demyx, "I'm not a hundred percent sure what these dreams are about, but my two-cents on the whole strange images-thing? I think you might be getting your _Somebody_-memories back. I mean, your Key-Sword thingy in the hands of a kid? With blue eyes? Who fights Heartless? If that's not a vivid description of you, I dunno what is. And that thing with Xion? If I had to guess, Xion might look like someone you knew from back then. They're probably your memories, man. …Either that or you're going insane. But since you are already, it's probably option A."

"Huh…" muttered Roxas, mulling it over silently. For awhile, neither of them spoke, until Roxas broke the silence. "Demyx, what were you like as a Somebody?"

Demyx's usual calm, happy demeanour turned into a frozen state of uncertainty. No one had ever asked him anything that personal before. EVER. Sure, people asked him nice questions every once and a while, but usually they along the lines of:

Hey Demyx, why are you so pathetic?

Hey Demyx, you know that no one likes you, right?

Hey Demyx, why do play crappy music?

Hey Demyx, why are you so lazy and disrespectful?

Hey Demyx, why don't you just vanquish yourself so you can stop annoying us?

Hey Demyx, could you shut the hell up for ten seconds?

Hey Demyx, why do you look so stupid?

Hey Demyx, why are you such a failure?

Wait… those weren't nice… Whatever. Still, how could he answer something he barely knew about to begin with? _Let's see… Myde… _He wondered, _what was Myde like…? _Barely anything came to mind, but… The kid asked a question, so, he should answer it best he could, right?

"Let's see… Uh… Umm…" he looked over to Roxas, who was still staring at him deep intent, much to Deymx's well-hidden annoyance, "I was… Odd, I guess…"

"'Odd?'" asked Roxas, genuinely fascinated.

"Yeah… I was a bit of an oddball… Um… Laid-back... Socially awkward… Sorry, I don't remember much…"

"What was your true name, then? Do you remember that, at least?" enquired Roxas, looking to Demyx like a child would at a department store Santa.

"…Myde," Demyx answered, quietly, as if he was a bit embarrassed, and as if anyone else could've been eavesdropping, "My name was Myde."

"'Myde'?" asked Roxas.

"Yup… That and a few memories are all I can remember about that guy."

"Do you wish you could remember more about him?" asked Roxas, eyeing him with childish speculation. The recon specialist chuckled. In response, Demyx picked up his sitar and stood with his regular smile plastered on his face.

"Nah, I couldn't care less about who I used to be," he replied, "Honestly, I don't give a damn about Myde, all that matters is the present, right?"

"I guess so…" muttered Roxas, sounding a little disappointed with the answer.

"Let's get to bed. It's late," smiled Demyx, "And the last thing this place needs is another person that's obsessed with sleep. That's my gig alone, you know."

The two walked down to their rooms quietly, trying not to disturb the other members. Right as Demyx was about to step into his room, though, Roxas asked a final question.

"What caused you to become a Nobody, Deymx?"

Demyx looked to the floor for several minutes, finally, he turned to Roxas with a painful look in his eyes hidden away by a depressed smile, and replied with the answer that left Roxas more confused about Deymx than he ever had been before.

"…Love, I think."

With that, Deymx walked into his room, closed the door and fell face first onto his stiff bed. After several minutes, he quietly curled into the fetal position on top of the sheets, full with the feeling of emptiness. He had lied to Roxas. He wished with all of his might he could remember more about Myde, about Myde's old family, Myde's friends, Myde's life, Myde's interests… Something. But no. The only memory he could truly grasp and clearly experience was an endless nocturne that reflected off of a sitar in the hands of a boy. He could hear loneliness, solitude, a longing for something… Someone…

With these thoughts, Demyx fell into a dreamless sleep.

With his sitar right beside him.

…No... Not his sitar, _Myde's sitar._

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, EVER! Anyways, I always liked Demyx. Out of all the characters, I wanted to see most of him and Larxene in 358/2 Days. Imagine my disappointment when they're only with you for around five missions and had, like, only ten lines of dialogue. XD Anyways, I wanted to sort of throw my two cents on Demyx's backstory, so I thought: "Hey, I just got a account, so I should make a fan fiction about it!" So, I wrote this down real quick. If I continue with this, I plan on expanding on Demyx's psyche and diving into his backstory from when he was Myde. Should I continue with this, or leave it as it is? :3**


	2. Ballet of assassins

**A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to say… WOW! I can't believe some people actually liked the first chapter! I just expected people to say: "Meh, it's alright. Kinda boring," or, "Leave it as it is, it's an ok-ish one-shot," instead, I got two reviews, both very positive and urging me to continue! :D To say I was giggly that evening was a MASSIVE understatement. Anyways, this chapter I'm gonna be focusing a bit more on action and character interaction as opposed to inner psyche, unlike the other chapter. There will be a bit of psyche, but not as much. :) Hopefully you people will like it ok, and not string me up by the neck.**

**Also, I made a little boo-boo on the last chapter. Roxas had been in the Organization about a week after he feel unconscious and Axel had come back from C.O- so around two months, not five months.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well… It'd be pretty different than how it is now. XD  
_**

He cursed his slight allergy to dust. If he hadn't sneezed, he wouldn't be fleeing down the hall in a desperate attempt to hide himself from the girl he had unintentionally alerted to his presence.

Tracing his steps backwards, Demyx hid in the shadows of the corridor, controlling his breathing to be completely inaudible. This was a recon/stealth mission, he knew fully well that if he screwed up and let out one hint about the existence of the Organization, the Superior would kill him on the spot. The Superior was nice like that. The footsteps grew louder as they approached him. Demyx pressed his back against the dark wall, almost comically hitting his head against a painting. The footsteps clicked forward, getting closer, and closer and closer… Then walked by him entirely. The girl in the blue dress hadn't noticed him at all and continued to call into the darkness asking who was there. He let out a silent sigh in relief and noiselessly darted down the hall in the opposite direction, getting as far away from the girl as he could. An easy task, seeing as how he was in a castle with thousands of other little nooks and crannies to hide in.

He was now a long ways away from the girl. The only thing she knew was that there had been some person that had sneezed while snooping around. Even now, she was probably brushing it off and thinking that it had just been her imagination, unless of course she was ridiculously persistent to find out about strange people who may or not be in this creepy, old place. Didn't matter now. He had goofed up, and now he braced himself for a wise-crack from Axel when the two would ultimately bump into each other again, as they had been assigned this mission together. Moving some of his dirty-blonde bangs out of his eyes, he looked around while appearing to make mental notes to himself. At least, that's would people would think he was doing.

What he was really doing was wondering about what was going on in the Organization these days. Recently, half of the team had been shipped of to their spare castle, Castle Oblivion, and they almost all had died horrible deaths there against a boy with a key-sword thingy, like Roxas's. The creepy Vexen, silent Zexion and Lexaeus, the cold Marluxia and even crazy, sadistic Larxene, whom Demyx was genuinely shocked to hear had been killed, (Though the reason as to why anyone would kill her was a bit obvious) had all bitten the dust while facing this boy. He had kept up the act that he didn't care, and said things like, 'Good riddance to those guys,' or, 'How about a victory song for us loosing all that dead weight?' But secretly, he was a little sad to hear that they were dead, and even missed them a little. He missed teasing Zexion about his hair, or Lexaeus's silent presence at dinner, or Vexen's creepy… Creepyness, Marluxia's flowery scent… Hell, he even missed Larxene and her merciless, heartless retorts a little bit. As cruel as she was, at least she was a bit funny and admittingly, a bit easy on the eyes. The castle just seemed emptier now. As nice as that sounded, it made him just about as sad as a Nobody could get.

That wasn't all though. He had also assumed Axel, the flame-wielding assassin had died, only to find him alive, well and doing missions about a week after the news. The worst news, however, was that Namine, their witch and prisoner, had left with the Keyblade-Wielding boy and unknown escorts without a trace. This made him very upset. He had liked Namine. He had liked her a lot. She was a sweet girl, and now she was gone. The worst part? She had left by her own free will. It was like she had completely forgotten about him. The guy who gave up most of his evenings to tuck the girl in to make sure she didn't leave and tell her bed-time stories. He usually did it willingly, because Namine had been the only soul in his life so far who would actually listen to his stories and really enjoy them.

Demyx thought back to Namine and decided to re-visit a memory he held dear to him. Not to his Myde counterpart, but to _himself, Demyx._

(-)

_After a dinner of mashed potatoes and beef, Demyx had once again been given the task by Saix to escort Namine to her chambers. The members had left one after the other until the two were the last people to finish eating. Namine, because she was picking at her food, eating slowly, and Demyx, because he was on his eleventh plate. Finally, after eating his final dish, he let out a belch and grinned._

"_Hey, can I have more, please?" he asked a Dusk. The Dusk shook it's hooded head and gestured to the empty tray the once held cow meat and the bowl of potatoes that had only a quarter of it left._

"_So?" asked Demyx, "There's still some potato in the bowl, and can't you just make more beef?"_

_The Dusk shook it's head. Demyx pouted like a chid would after being told 'no' by their parents from buying an expensive toy. He took the bowl of potatoes anyway, much to the Dusk's near inaudible whispering protests._

"_There's no one else here who wants the potatoes, these potatoes are great and I refuse to let 'em go to waste, and if I don't finish 'em, no one will!" cried Demyx, defensively clutching the potatoes out of the reach of the hissing Dusk whist sticking out his tongue at the faceless minion, resulting in Namine giggling as she finished the last of her potatoes._

_Namine smiled as she looked to her empty plate as she brushed some or her blonde hair out of her happy blue eyes. "I'm finished," she reported, setting her fork down._

"_Cool," Demyx said, "Ready to head up to your room?"_

"_Pretty much," replied the blonde artist, wiping the meat's grease of her chin with a cloth napkin._

_Demyx smuggled the potatoes out with him as the pair left for Namine's room. Demyx opened the door for Namine and walked in behind her. The girl slipped off her sandals and hopped onto her white bed. She took out a sketch pad, and her various pencil crayons while Demyx sat on the other end of the bed, finishing the buttered potatoes and complaining when there was nothing left. Namine's room was small, like most of the Organization member's chambers. It had various book shelves, a closet, a small window that allowed a clear view of the sky and a white princess-styled bed with the pillars and the like. It would've been exceedingly plain, had it not've been for Namine's countless drawings tacked all over the room. Some were of her, some were of the Organization members, some where characters from the stories she was told. Demyx noticed a cartoony one of him playing the sitar with Larxene scowling as she read a book. He resisted the urge to laugh, as it was so true to what would've happened in that basic scenario._

_Namine looked up from her sketch pad. "Ready," she smiled softly. It was a basic routine, while Demyx would tell a story, Namine would listen while she sketched. Almost never missing a detail on her drawing, nor the bed-time story._

"_Kay, where were we?" asked Demyx._

"_At the part where Rarious, Valyn, Note and Tyson get attacked by Mareo and his men at Winter Shoreline, and Rarious got knocked unconscious," she replied, smiling happily in anticipation, "I can't wait to find out what happens to them."_

"_Heh," chuckled Demyx, "Me too." He stayed silent for a little bit, thinking the story through a little. Once he knew where it was going to go, he turned to Namine and begun the tale of Rarious the dozens of other characters in their struggle against the evil empire that ravaged the Kingdom of Mim._

"_Rarious woke up to the sounds of a carriage being pulled along a dirt trail by horses-"_

(-)

"Hey, you Ok?" asked Axel, confused by the recon specialist spacing away into the distance and mumbling something unclear to the assassin. He hadn't seen anyone space out this badly since when Roxas first joined the Organization. "Demyx?" he asked, trying to get the younger agent's attention. "Demyx!"

"Guh!" cried Demyx, jumping back a bit surprised. He remembered the surrounding walls of Beast's Castle, and took notice of the red-haired man standing in front of him, looking a bit impatient with him. "…How long've you been there?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"About a minute," responded Axel, crossing his arms, "What happened back there? I was about to use what was left of this Hi-Potion on you in the case you gotten whacked on the head." He frowned, taking out the nearly empty bottle and waving it a little to emphasize his point.

"Spaced out," answered Demyx, "Got a sweet dream about playing my sitar to an audience in a theatre somewhere," he lied.

"Yeesh. Poor, deaf dream-people. I feel bad for them now," mumbled Axel, feigning emotion.

Even though the joke was on Demyx, and Demyx knew it, he laughed anyway. He enjoyed Axel's company. The redhead could crack some hilarious jokes, and had enough sarcastic comments to fill a whole ocean. They both liked eating and sleeping, and had many similarities to the average eye. But there was a massive difference between them, and that was the fact that Axel was much more cunning and manipulative than he let on. Demyx could be a bit manipulative when he needed to, but he didn't really have any ulterior motives and in most cases only brought that skill to use when he needed it. He knew Axel was an expert assassin for a reason, and the fact he had managed to live through the C.O incident must've depended on more than just his luck.

"Good one," laughed Demyx.

"Thanks," grinned Axel, "Anyways, see anything interesting while you struggled to get away from the depraved girl of blue dresses and malevolence?"

"Aw, shut up, man," growled Demyx, "Anyways, no. Didn't really see anything of interest besides more of those claw markings in the walls. There are signs of conflict all over this place. I wonder why."

"Roxas and Xion did a report on this place earlier. Said there was some type of monster was the castle master, and that he rips any Heartless who enter his castle to shreds. To me, he sounds like the perfect type of guy to go bowling with." He joked.

"Huh," muttered Demyx, "In that case, I'm not sure if there's much else to say. There are a wide bunch Heartless in this area, so I guess it'd be a good idea for Roxas and Xion to have a few missions here. Also, on an unrelated note, this place reminds me of a bad horror movie. I wanna go home soon."

"Yeah. This place reminds me of C.O, and I don't like it."

"Hey, speaking of C.O," began Demyx, "What exactly DID happen there? Did the Key-Sword wielding kid really kill everyone there?"

"Everyone died horrible, horrible deaths," confirmed Axel, "I faked getting vanquished so I could get away."

"? You can fake vanquishing?" questioned Demyx, "I didn't know we could do that."

"Yup. They don't teach it, but I found out how once due to boredom. It's the same as summoning a dark corridor, just don't make it take the shape of one. You can only fake it when you're on the last of your legs, and the first few times I tried it, I looked like I was getting burned to death. It takes some practice to look really, really convincing, but it's real useful to know. 'Specially if you have overwhelming, persistent enemies to worry about. Like fan girls, for example."

"Huh, neat…" muttered Demyx, " Anyways, everyone else is really dead, huh?"

"Yup."

"Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen…?"

"All getting fitted for halos."

"Even Larxene?"

"Yup. Got her ass handed to her, too."

"Too bad," frowned Demyx, "She may have been a bitch, but she was kind of hot… And Namine's gone, too?"

"Yeah, she escaped somehow," mumbled Axel, "Don't know how, but she got away. Oh well, Marluxia must've let his guard down when he was guarding her."

Demyx looked down, sadly. Now he would never be able to finish her bedtime story.

"That really sucks," he muttered, "I liked Na-"

"!"

"!"

The two agents flinched at the inhuman roar, and immediately summoned their weapons.

"Ballroom," whispered Axel.

Demyx felt sweat fall down his face, he held his sitar in uncertainty, unsure of whether to follow or ditch Axel. He eventually decided to follow Axel. He didn't want to be alone in this twisted place.

"KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came the cold, haunting shriek of a Heartless, also coming from the Ballroom. Muffled sounds of blasts of ice and blasts of pure energy coming into contact with the walls could be heard through the dense wood. Clawing, yelling, and bone-chilling roars thundered from the from The beasts on the other side. Crashing and sounds of what could only be blood splattering on the tiled floors triggered Demyx's gag reflex. It was too late to go back now. He and Axel were roughly fifteen feet from the door when suddenly, the doors slammed open and a monster flew out and landed in the castle foyer on his back, unconscious.

The knocked-out monster was clad in tattered, dark blue shorts and a long red cape. Easily seven feet tall and looking heavier than both assassins combined, he was covered in brown fur that covered lightly in ice and was bleeding on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and breathing laboured. The agents knew that what ever was in the ballroom was NOT to be trifled with, and to proceed with extreme caution.

The two entered to room, or rather the icy arena that was left of it, to come face to face with a Chillripper Heartless, the ice controlling cousin of a Duel-Blade. There was something off about it, though- It was HUGE, and it looked PISSED.

The armoured being of nothing locked it's soulless, yellow eyes on the two field agents. It released a quiet hiss as it calculated the strength of them. Preparing the twin, icy blades attached to it's reinforced arms, it went into a battle stance, and let out a roar stating it's challenge.

Demyx sweated nervously, and attempted to slip away. Axel tightly grabbed Demyx's hood in annoyance. Like hell Demyx was getting out of this one. Axel wasn't taking this thing alone, and this thing needed to go down. After Demyx finally gave up trying to walk out of Axel's firm grip, the two readied their weapons and the battle begun.

The Chillripper streaked towards them at lightning speeds and slashed both blades in union at them. Axel leapt over it whist Demyx rolled out of the way. The massive Chillripper sliced away at Demyx as the water-bender tried to get away, until the beast slashed the fine chap across the face and chest. Demyx fell on his back and yelped in pain, holding his scratched face and slashed chest. The Chillripper unleashed a blast of ice, sending Demyx flying into the wall and freezing half his body to it. It was about to let loose a final ice blast to finish the musician, until a fireball exploded at the armoured beast's back. The monster turned to Axel, hissing with hatred. It fired a giant blast of ice which Axel dodged. The fiery assassin used his fire controlling abilities to summon giant blasts of heat and flame to drive the monster away and to keep it from getting to close to either him or his hurt comrade, melting the icy stadium into the old ballroom in the progress. The clear liquid began dripping, and water began pooling on the floor.

Demyx's whole body ached. His coat was ripped, exposing his bare, wounded chest to the freezing temperatures of the room, and his left side was firmly stuck to the wall, due to the earlier ice blast. His blood was dripping down from his forehead into his left eye, and he was fighting against himself to stay conscious. His teeth chattered. Axel was doing well against that… _Thing… _But Axel could only last so long against it. He watched as Axel jumped left and right, whipping the flaming Chakrams at it and trying to not get hit in the process. Demyx then noticed the water forming on the floor, and gained an idea.

Axel jumped out of the way of his icy foe, using fire and his Chakrams to keep causing damage against the brute. The two killers danced, fire reflecting off of ice and ice being used as shields from the vicious torrents of flame. Swirling in the air with grace and ease to rival that of a bird's, Axel landed on his feet on the high, long, and curved balcony of the massive room. The Chillripper pursued, jumping after the redhead, hissing in rage and attempting to end it's opponent's existence. Axel ran along the banister, twirling around occasionally to blast his enemy in the face with fire. The Chillripper slashed at him, but he leapt to the wall, wall-jumped out of the way of an ice blast and landed on the edge of the balcony. The Chillripper lurched at him, but Axel swept himself out of the way and grabbed the Chillripper by the back of the neck and jumped on it's back, riding on the Heartless along the icy Ballroom floor like a sled. while holding a Chakram directly behind it's head so it bumped into it repeatedly.

This continued until The Chillripper crashed into a wall and Axel back-flipped away. Smirking, and believing

he had won, Axel turned away from the Chillripper, until he heard it's deafening shriek.

He turned quickly, but not quickly enough. The Chillripper began screeching in hatred as it repeatedly slashed at it's nemesis, trying it's best to murder the assassin. Axel tried to block the frenzy of attacks, but ultimately got knocked off guard, and the Chillripper whacked Axel with the flat of it's blade, sending Axel soaring into a wall. The Chillripper was about to move in for the kill…

Until a massive geyser of water blasted it away. Axel watched in disbelief as the water twisted and danced in the air, making swirls and patterns as it weaved through the freezing air. He just sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes, until Demyx snapped.

"MOVE, DAMMIT!" the Melodious Nocturne spat weakly at the highest volume his lungs would allow. Axel cringed, he had never heard Demyx get this worked up before. He snapped back to reality and charged towards the Chillripper, blasting it with fire as Demyx bended the water around Axel to act as a shield and to trip up the Chillripper. Axel slashed at it's face, creating an opening for Demyx. Demyx used his water powers to create a giant, beautiful, yet deadly wave and sent it crashing through a massive glass door and onto the outside balcony. The water that splashed against the floor was the thing that brought Axel back to reality.

Axel rushed to Demyx and winced at the site of him. The musician's face was now pale as a sheet and his lips were blue. He looked like he was on his deathbed. Using his Pyrokinisis, he defrosted the ice around the left side of his teammate's body. Demyx fell limply onto the floor, moaning.

"Hang in there, Ok?" urged Axel, taking what was left of his Hi-Potion out of his bag, "Just for a little longer."

He poured the small green liquidy remedy down his comrade's throat, waiting ten seconds for the effects to kick in. Demyx's wounded flesh knitted itself together a little. A thin layer of skin now covered the diagonal gash that stretched from his right cheek to the left side of his forehead, and the cut on his chest now was much thinner and mostly no more blood came from it. The cold air had been a blessing in disguise. Had Demyx received this beating in a warmer temperature, he would've lost a lot more blood. Demyx quiveringly stood up on his wobbly legs, struggling to stay conscious. Axel held him for support.

"D'we kill it?" he asked, groggily, gaining a bit of Axel's pity.

Another inhuman shriek answered them.

"Goddamn it, why won't that thing die?" asked Demyx feeling a bit of extra strength, finding himself being able to stand without Axel's support. That potion was a god-send. He now felt a little bit light-headed, but aside from that, he felt Ok enough to fight the thing.

The Chillripper staggered into the room. It's armour torn and ripped in places, causing some of the nothingness inside it to be released in a black mist. It was glistening wet with water and it's helm was heavily dented. It writhed with rage at the two of them, and let loose another shriek of agony and loathing.

It charged for the final time, but in a twist, Axel charged as well, throwing his Chakrams at it's feet knocking it off guard. Demyx then jumped and smashed in its face with his sitar. He leapt back and landed on his shaking legs, and manipulated ALL the water in the room, creating a colossal serpent that swirled and twisted, taking up nearly a whole half of the enormous room: And blasted it at the Heartless.

The Chillripper plunged it's blades into the floor, trying to keep itself from being blasted away by the intense torrent of powerful water, but it was no use. It went flying backwards out the window in the massive cascade, fell thirty feet and landed on the stone courtyard below with sickening crunch. Axel didn't need to look out the window to see if it was dead or not. It was no big secret that thing wasn't alive anymore. He turned to Demyx.

"Well, that was an unexpected amount of action…" he joked, trying to make light of the situation, until he noticed Demyx's unconscious body lying face-first on the icy floor.

**A/N: DUNDUNDAAAAAAA! :O Alright, for starters, I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update this story. You see, I had so many ideas as to how to continue with this! First, I wanted it to be a recon mission with Demyx and Xigbar, then, I wanted a mission in Twilight Town where Demyx bumped into Namine, without recognizing her and spending the day with her as a happy/comedic/heart-warming chapter. THEN, it was going to be mission in a jungle! Eventually though, I decided to have the story go like this, because it'll fit with how I want to start the first chapter. Hopefully, the wait won't be as long as for this one, so you people won't get a murder riot together and try to murder me. So, anyways, bye for now! :3**


	3. Forlorn cake shopper

**A/N: Hello people! Welcome to another instalment of Broken Strings! I hope you all like messed up dream sequences, because this chapter contains quite possibly one of the most messed up things I've written in a while. I feel the need to warn you a bit, though. There is going to be some mildly disturbing imagery. It isn't going to be, like, "Amnesia: The Dark Descent," scary, but it's not for those who tend to enjoy happy stuff. Anyways, enjoy the story, and whatnot.**

**I do not own KH. If I did… Things would be very, VERY different.**

Namine slowly awoke from her slumber, slumped over her drawing desk in a white chair, nestled in a red, wool blanket. Her honey-coloured hair was flopped over her drowsy, blue eyes as she tried to get a handle on her surroundings and situation. Light was shining through the window of her ordinary room, and the window was open ajar. She looked down at her desk to see an unfinished sketch of her, Riku, Kairi, Sora and Roxas eating sponge-cakes covered with fresh strawberries and whipped cream on a beach, with overly cartoony and happy facial features staring back up at her. Laughing silently at her silly drawing, she then noticed the old blanket covering her. Odd, she had fallen asleep in nothing but her plain old clothes while sketching and had passed out due to the hard day of work. Where did she get this blanket? …It didn't take her very long to realize that this wasn't a very big mystery at all. She figured very quickly that it had to have been Riku. Riku was always so nice to her, and always did little things like this. He tried to hide it, but he really was nice.

Shamelessly feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling, she walked out of her plain room that was filled with her drawings, and went to the kitchen expecting to see either DIZ or Riku there to explain what she had to do for the day. After all, they always did this at… 9:38 AM? ...What? They always woke up and discussed their duties for the day at 8:30 AM. If any of them slept in, they were woken up by another one of the three. Why hadn't she been woken up? Perplexed, she fixed herself a breakfast of buttered toast, an apple and a glass of milk. What she was really was craving was to eat was chocolate cake, though. When she sat down, something unusual was on the wood of the table. It was a note. She picked up the slip of paper and read the fairly neat printing.

_Dear Namine._

_If you are reading this, I have left he Mansion already gone to hunt for more information on The Organization, simply because the more we know, the better things'l be for us, right? Anyhow, DIZ left early this morning, saying he had, quote-unquote, "Business" to attend to, or something like that. Guess which blonde Nobody was left was no orders? Seeing as how you've got no instructions… I guess you can take the day off. Relax, do what you want to do, and have fun today. Just don't do anything stupid, alright?_

_~Riku._

The day off? She could do whatever she wanted that day? Let's see… What did she want…? She wasn't in the mood for sketching at the moment. She searched her mind for another answer. Let's see… Stuff she wanted… She wanted Sora to wake up again. …Yeah, that's probably not how she should spend her day off. The ending to Demyx's bedtime story about the Kingdom of Mim? Nope… She couldn't see Demyx anymore. If they ever bumped into each other, which would probably never happen, he'd drag her back to The World That Never Was, kicking and screaming. Eating cake? She didn't know how to make cake… …Wait a minute… Yes she did! She remembered the happy event from when she was at the Castle…

_It had been during the middle of the day, and she had been wandering around the Castle, with nothing to do. Most of the members were on missions, with the exceptions of the Superior, Saix, Vexen, Xigbar and Zexion. She couldn't talk to The Superior, Saix, or Vexen… They all scared her. She didn't want to talk to Xigbar, either, as the man always teased her, or seemed not to care about her when she talked to him, and Zexion barely responded to anything she said, so they were both out, too. She briskly walked down a few flights of stairs, only to literally bump into Xigbar._

Xigbar scowled as he spilled some of his tea on the floor upon contact, and turned to the frightened Namine with a look of controlled rage.

"_Watch where you're going, cupcake," he growled, coldly._

"_Sorry," murmured Namine, "I'll be more careful next time."_

_Xigbar's mood quickly lightened up a little. "That's the spirit," he said, calming down a little, "Hey, do you know what time it is?" He asked._

"_Um… Last time I checked the clock, it said it was 4:26-ish."_

He frowned. "_Hope Luxord's got my munny by now," he muttered, "If he doesn't, I'll have to shoot him." He looked down to the blonde artist. "Hey, have you had lunch yet, midget Picasso?"_

"_No," answered Namine, slightly fearful of the ace-gunman._

"_Why don't you head to the kitchen and fix yourself something to eat, doll face?" asked Xigbar, "I've got to find that damn poker-playing-son-of-a-bitch..." With a huff, the gunman left the girl alone again. Namine tucked her hands behind her back and left for the kitchen. She opened the door… And was honestly shocked from what she found inside. Demyx was in the kitchen, cleaning up flour he spilled all over the floor with various cooking ingredients out, whilst muttering angrily to himself about his rotten luck._

"_Demyx?" she asked, shyly, "What are you doing here?"_

_Demyx looked up, fearful and startled, with a nervous look on his face._

"_W….Weeeeeeeell….. F-F-Funny you should ask….." he said, nervously._

"_Are you making something?" asked Namine, curiously._

_Demyx played with fingers, like he often did when he was nervous or embarrassed. "I'm making a cake for… Uh… Um… …M-Myself," he confessed, timidly, "But um… As we all know, I'm kind of klutz, and I keep screwing up…"_

"_I can help," offered Namine, "I've got nothing better to do."_

_Demyx looked taken aback for a second. He appeared a bit distressed, and mulled it over for a little bit. Then, just as suddenly, his eyes lit up as he finally came to a conclusion._

"_Alright," he smiled, "It could be a little more fun with two chefs instead of one…"_

She giggled a little bit at the memory. They had settled on making chocolate cake… And it wound up looking like a messed up pile of chocolate-coated pancakes. Demyx had poured icing all over it anyway, and the cake had surprisingly wound up tasting delicious. They had eaten the whole thing before dinner, gaining both an lecture from an infuriated Vexen and another from an annoyed Saix. She had to admit, as evil as the Organization was had been, she still missed the Nobodies a little. Except, of course, for Larxene, Vexen, Xaldin, Saix, The Superior and Marluxia. Those people scared her. Everyone else though had been entertaining in their own way. It made her a little bit sad, actually. She wished Demyx, Axel, Roxas and maybe Xigbar, Zexion and Lexaeus hadn't devoted themselves to the Organization. If they hadn't, they all could've ran away together to some safe place and lived peacefully, without anybody chasing them. They would've been so happy… Then she realized none of them could feel any emotions, so living happily would've been impossible. Her dream sadly died.

Still though… She remembered how to make the cake… !A perfect idea crept into her head! She'd make cake for Riku! Surely, after all their hard work, they deserved a treat. Who knows? Maybe DIZ would eat some, too. Even the coldest and wisest of people had to have a sweet tooth, right?

She searched through the cupboards… Only to find nothing she could use. No chocolate, no flour, no measuring cups… She closed the cupboard, discouraged. How was she supposed to make a cake with no ingredients? Disappointed, the girl wandered through the lonely halls of the Mansion. But when she turned to the foyer, she saw something: A bunch of jackets. One of them was a dark blue that loosely covered her whole frame. There were also a pair of black boots, and dark gloves. She wasn't allowed to go outside, because the Organization might find her and take her. But maybe, if she went outside in these clothes, the Organization wouldn't find Namine… Maybe they'd just find a strange child going shopping instead…

(-)

_The sun was shining through the clouds that rolled on by, spreading rays of warmth before once again getting shrouded by the puffy white clouds. The waves lapped against the sand that lined the shore, wiping away any signs that anyone or thing that may once had been there. The palm leaves danced above the head of the head of an eleven year-old sitar player, in synch with the gentle breeze. His sandy blond hair tickled his cheeks, and the scent of the sea soothed his soul as he began to wander along the shore. The beach was the only place he could imagine himself being. Just the sheer gentleness of the water and the wind in his face, and the sand under his feet were the definition of Paradise to the musical prodigy._

_Feet shuffling in the hot sand as he took in the smells of the ocean, eleven-year-old Myde hopped into the cool ocean waters, and watched the sunset across the waves._

_It was a bit of a ritual he had. None of his friends, nor his sister understood why he stood there, staring at the red orb as it slowly sunk beneath the waves like he was a carved statue, but he did this act anyways… It was just too beautiful to pass up._

_The reds, oranges and pinks splashed across the sky like the waves on the sand, looking almost unnatural compared the blues he was used to. He wished the sky always looked like this. He had told his Grandpa that was what he wished for more than almost anything, but his Grandpa had said it was a stupid thing to wish for. He said it wouldn't be nearly as special if it was always there, and the boy wouldn't have cared about it at all. Myde then told him his next biggest wish was he could have a Birthday Party everyday. Grandpa had then shaken his wrinkled, bearded head and hobbled away on his old palm cane, muttering about the children's intelligence these days, or something along those lines. Myde didn't understand his Grandpa sometimes. He seemed to think things were better when he had been younger. That wasn't true, was it? Wasn't the best time now? Tch. Grown-Ups were so weird._

_Myde stood there, peacefully as the last of the sun's rays began to fade out of view. It was officially night time now, and he should've been heading back home... But he didn't want to. He loved watching the sky, and especially how the water reflected off of it. He loved water. Swimming in it, being around it, splashing it, looking at it… It was just awesome, for lack of a better word. But at the same time… He also had a weird thing with it too. He found… If he focused a little… He could control it. Completely taking control of it so it bended into butterflies, snakes, and dozens of other things in the air… It came as naturally to him like talking would to other people. He had been so proud of it, and amazed when he had found out. Besides being able to play the sitar he had gotten for his ninth birthday, he was finally good at something! He had shown Grandpa shortly after, expecting Grandpa to be just as happy about it as he was, but… Grandpa had looked terrified. He had told him to never tell or show anyone, and to hide this gift. Myde had been so confused. Wasn't Grandpa happy for him being unique? He had even said not to tell Vizet, his own sister._

_He bended his knees so he could crouch down. He then looked to the sea… And began to make swirls and patterns with the salt water. Bending fingers into a circle, the water swirled into a dragon that danced in mid-air, and liquid butterflies fluttered around it. Even though they were just tiny manipulations that were only around the size of Myde's hand, and were close to the ground, it felt even more fun than playing with the other boys his age. Myde smiled, it always felt so satisfying to experiment with his abilities, to toy around with water and see what shapes and images he could make for himself. He still didn't understand why Grandpa didn't like him playing with his powers. Didn't he get how awesome they were? How happy it made him feel to play with magic? This miraculous playing with water continued- until the sound of his sister's shriek broke his concentration and caused the water to rain down from the twelve inches of previous suspension._

_Suddenly, the memory shifted into a nightmare. His older sister, Vizet, stood there in front of the hut with her dark blonde curls flying in what used to be a gentle breeze that was now a massive windstorm - with the claws of a Heartless impaled in her stomach. She looked to her younger brother, horrified as she collapsed to her knees. Her blood coated the sand under her as more Heartless jumped on her and began tearing her apart. She screamed for her younger brother to save her, flailing helpless in the sand, tears pouring down her cheeks as her wounds bled… Music notes…? …the hell…?… That didn't matter! Myde ran full-tilt for her, crying her name over the wind. Over the short period of time, however, Vizet's shrieks for assistance, began turning more and more nightmarish and inhuman. Myde, even at his top speed, couldn't save her in time, and when he was finally close to her… She had become a tall, pitch black, faceless creature with golden eyes and claws. A Neoshadow. Then there were thousands of Neoshadows surrounding him, all hissing and screeching at him with ear-splitting volumes. Scared witless and sobbing, the boy fell to his knees, whimpering pleas for them to stop and to bring his sister back. They readied themselves to jump… Then he looked up to see they had all vanished, along with the Islands, and that he was in a room of some kind… Strapped down by metal restraints that refused to let him go, no matter how hard he thrashed about. He was still filled with adrenaline when looked down and saw he was older now, around nineteen-ish. A figure emerged from the shadows. Female with straight hair tied into bun. Her very presence made him want to scream. Something about her struck fear into his heart._

"_Well, well, well… If it isn't dear little M-[STATIC] If y- [STATIC] -can't-can't-can't-can't-can't-can't bweeeee-at them, join th-" [STATIC] "-know-" [STATIC] "-L- you." [STATIC]_

_Before she could do anything else, the world shifted again. Now in some town in the middle of the night?_

_[BZZZT]… The scenes were going even crazier now. Scenes of teenager in a red vest with spiky, black hair entered and left his head quickly. A girl with wavy, pale beige hair that went to her shoulders was looking through a window, throwing a piece of candy at him. A Music Box. Men in Hoods. Heartless. Water. Worlds that zoomed by at a thousand miles a second. A noose. Sitar. Books. Death. Petals. Anger. Vengeance. Flight. Oceans. Monsters. The scream of a girl…_

"_MYDE!"_

(-)

A crack of thunder blasted Demyx out of his dream. The musician bolted upright, eyes darting across the room for some kind of answer to… Well, anything really. He was deeply perplexed, trying with all his might just to make sense of at least something. Hyper ventilating over the nightmare that had just haunted his skull, he looked up to the light grey ceiling, and saw that he was in his room. That was good, right? A massive thunderstorm was going on outside. That was good, too. Didn't exactly provide his anxious mind with any much-appreciated answers, but it was still a thunderstorm, which was alright in his book. Unlike most people, Demyx loved thunderstorms. They brought him peace of mind, and made him feel more secure than sunny days did. Already, the storm's sounds were relieving him of his deep anxiety. Once the brief adrenaline wore off and he calmed himself down a little, however, he found his head in mild pain and his chest stinging him painfully. He felt incredibly tired, and was craving some water. Still, though. 'Least he wasn't afraid anymore.

Letting out a sigh, he eased his muscles, thinking over the dream. That dream had made, NO SENSE. The beginning had actually been a memory though... That is until his sister had shown up and things had started going crazy, so he decided to add it to the tiny list of memories from his previous existence that also made no sense. The rain poured down outside, comforting him in his little bed. Demyx sat up and looked to his side, to see a glass of water on his nightstand. He chugged it all down at once. Once finished, though a drop water fell on what he realized was his exposed chest, leaving a mild chill. He looked down to himself to see he wasn't wearing his coat and that someone had bandaged a wound on his chest. Must've been the gash from when he fought the Chillripper. A new, crisp coat, *That looked completely identical to his slightly older one* was on top of his covers. Demyx slipped it on. It was a good fit… But he suddenly noticed something: It felt… Unfamiliar all of a sudden. Odd.

He plopped back onto his pillow. He was tired, but his mind was racing. He would've gone to play the sitar, just to clear it, but the last time he tried to settle an issue like that without going to the Grey Room, (which he currently didn't want to walk to, he was too comfortable in his bed) Vexen had come in, furious as a Nobody could get, and decided to test how well Demyx's lower intestines would react to getting hacked up with poison-filled hypodermic needles. (He somehow lived, obviously) Vexen may be dead now, but he was still paranoid of going through that fairly painful experience again. He was so restless. He had so many questions on his mind. He'd never be able to fall asleep with the hell going on his head…

…Then he woke up the next morning.

"Jeez, am I shallow…" he muttered, rubbing his head. His head hurt a little. He could ignore it. Still hurt a little bit though. He stretched and left his room to see what he had missed while he had been asleep.

He walked into the Grey Room, only to find no one there, except for Xaldin, who was customizing his Lances at The Moogle Shop, along with Axel and Luxord, who were both playing a game of cards with Saix watching over their shoulders, obviously waiting for their game to end. Demyx liked card games, but he wasn't in the mood for a round against them right now. Besides, he always lost the games. Saix's ears caught the sounds of Demyx walking in, and the blue-haired man looked up to greet him.

"Hello, IX," he greeted, emotionlessly, "Sleep well?"

Axel's interest seemed to peak, and the redhead looked up from his cards with slight relief and happiness. "Hey, you're not dead! How about that?" he smiled, "Gave us a bit of a scare though, Dem."

_Sure I did, _thought Demyx's slightly pessimistic side, _Like any of us can even FEEL scared… _Still, Axel was at least trying to be friendly, a rare thing for any of his co-workers, so Demyx acted happy anyway, despite the fact the nightmare he had just had was plaguing the back of his mind and knew Axel really deep down didn't care about what happened to him.

"Sorry about that," he smiled, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," frowned Saix, "IX, you over used your Hydrokinesis, resulting in a state of unconsciousness. Axel dragged you back to the Castle, and the Dusks have been tending your wounds for the last little while. You have currently missed nothing note-worthy. Today, your mission is in Twilight Town with Xaldin to track and kill six Wavercrests."

_Nice social skills, man, _growled Demyx's mind, _God, why do I even stay and work with these emotionless bastards? No one here gives a damn… _Xaldin walked over to Demyx, carrying his six lances, now greyish and futuristic and looking that looked like they did well for Mid-Air combos.

"Among the waking world now, I see?" asked the gruff warrior.

"Yup," said Demyx, flashing his signature smile, "Apparently, I've been out for a while."

"Indeed. Come, those Heartless aren't going to kill themselves," he said, coldly as he opened a Dark Corridor.

"Right behind you, buddy," assured Demyx.

_Later that day, around noon…_

Demyx sighed as he put down his comic book. HE WAS SOOOO BORED. He had ditched Xaldin and had left the fighting to the older warrior, as Demyx was wearied by the thought of killing so many Heartless and Xaldin didn't seem to care, so now the blond had decided to hide while reading the comic books he had, quote-unquote, "found." But now he was tired of these Japanese Graphic Novels. Sighing, he left to wander around to find something interesting to do that didn't involve killing Heartless.

(-)

Namine kept the hood of her jacket over her face. She had been over this with herself twelve times already, if anyone was to ask, her name was Trace, she was out to buy chocolate cake ingredients, and under no circumstances was she to remove her hood. Avoid contact with people, and the if she saw anyone from the Organization?: RUN.

Satisfied with herself, she grabbed her wicker basket, opened the door to the Mansion… and for the first time since she was "born," ….She took a step outside. Gaping at the difference in air outside in comparison to the air inside, and shivered out of intimidation. She didn't expect it to be so… BIG… No. She couldn't go back. She wanted to make a cake, and Goddammit, she was going to make it!

She slowly walked through the woods, taking in the smells and sights. It was so different than what she was used to. Her boots shuffled against the damp earth and the sweet scented grass, and the massive trees that towered over her. The trees unnerved her. they were so tall... What if they fell on her? She shuddered at the thought. After the brief walk, she came to the hole in the stone wall that connected the woods and Twilight Town… And moved herself through. Upon entering the lowly populated cobbled stone streets, she shyly wrapped her upper arms around herself self-consciously, trying not to draw attention to her person. She tipped-toed through the fairly empty streets, trying to find a shop that sold food. But then… She felt something brush itself against her foot.

Namine shrieked and jumped back in fear. A Heartless! A Heartless was-!

"Mew!"

…It was a kitten. …Wow, was she inexperienced in the world… The fluffy creature curled itself on Namine's boot. Meowing at the blonde artist for affection. Namine slowly picked up the grey animal and examined it. She had never held an kitten before. She remembered Axel comparing her to one once, and then irritatedly describing one to her when she had been confused as to what it meant. She hadn't know what to think of it before, but now that she held one in her hands, it was… Kind of cute, actually. She held the thing close to her face, and it licked her nose with it's scratchy tongue. Namine giggled. She liked kittens now.

"Fang!" cried a worried girl as she ran towards Namine. The second this girl set her eyes on the kitten, she let out a sigh of relief. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair, light yellow, baggy shorts and an orange T-Shirt with white Hawaiian flowers on it, "Oh, thank God, there she is!" she beamed.

"This is… Your kitten?" asked Namine, struggling to come up with proper, casual words to use. She didn't have very good social skills, especially when it came to talking to 'normal' people.

"Yup!" smiled the girl, "Her name is Fang. She's adorable, but she's always running off. She can be quite a handful sometimes. Anyways, thank you for catching her. My name's Olette. What's yours?"

...What? They had just met, now she was asking her name? Was this normal?

"…Trace," lied Namine.

"Huh. Cool name!" smiled the girl as she took the kitten from Namine, "See you!" she sang as she ran off with her kitten.

How strange! What did this mean? Were they friends, enemies, acquaintances? Why had that girl just ran off like that? Further more, why did she speak to her to begin with? People were so strange… As nice as it was to be outside, she should get this job done quickly.

She walked through the town at quick pace, looking for a shop that sold cake ingredients. She was really nervous now. She should've stayed inside! Finally, however, she at long last found a market selling ingredients. She looked around, frantically, trying to find the right ingredients for the cake. Just then, however, a figure approached her. She turned away so she couldn't see out of fear, hoping whoever it was would ignore her.

"Looking for something?" asked the figure, speaking in a voice that sounded oddly familiar and comforting.

"Er… Yes…" mumbled Namine, hiding her voice in a lower pitch to hide her true one, too nervous to look up, "I'm looking for ingredients to make a chocolate cake?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but I think you should take Loren's Flour and Miss Kasay's chocolate. The advertisements for them are REALLY annoying, but the products themselves are good. Especially for baking."

That was surprisingly helpful. "Wow, thank you…" said Namine as looked up initially with gratitude… Only to be immediately replaced with sheer horror and intense fear.

"No problem," replied Demyx, Number. IX of the Organization.

**A/N: Le Gasp! :O Cliffhanger! I dunno, I kinda rushed this chapter, so I'm not sure if it's that good or not. Anyways, people, I am afraid I have a piece of bad news. You see... I'm going to be stuck without Internet for about a MONTH. So... Yeah. :( I promise I'll update as soon as I get the Internet back, but until then, you're gonna have ta wait for a little while. :) On that happy note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace out, folks!**


	4. Bonding time for unusual Nobodies

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Um… Sorry for the scare. It turns out we have Wi-Fi where we're currently staying. -_-' Anyways, I can still update this story! :D In this chapter, I'm going to be focusing on character-relation and comedy, mostly. …It'll probably be really bad comedy! But still comedy. And because I got a positive review on the Ballroom scene from chapter two, there is some action close to the end of the chapter. Also, before you ask: No, this isn't going to be Dem/ine pairing story. I intend to make them close friends, nothing more, nothing less. At no point will I write them as a couple. C: With all that aside, thank you to all the people that have reviewed thus far. I love you people, you are my motivation to continue writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well… How about we say it would be a very, very, VERY different series?**

Namine stood there, trembling and scared out her wits. Here she was, a wanted Witch that had been ruthlessly hunted by the cold-blooded Organization 13 for about half of her short life, had left her only sanctuary to go on an ordinary errand for the sake of giving a present for her friend, only to bump into member of said Organization right out of the blue. And here was Demyx. Agent No. IX of the very same Organization that had spent about a quarter of its efforts trying to capture her, smiling like an idiot and offering her advice for her cake recipe. If she had a heart, it would of exploded out of her chest due to her pure fear. If Demyx had a heart, however, it would've been fluttering in his chest with content with the thought he was probably going to make a new friend.

"Also, to make the batter fluffier, you should put in a good amount of milk. Two eggs are good for an average-sized cake, and I'd also recommend-" The agent would've continued, but he caught onto the younger child's fear. Wow, was he that intimidating to children?

"Um… Are you OK?" asked Demyx, rubbing the back of his head in slight confusion, "I don't bite, just in case you didn't know."

"U-Um…" mumbled Namine, trying to formulate an escape plan. Oh gosh… Why?! Why did this have to happen to her?! She just wanted to bake a cake! Oh God, she was so scared… She wished Riku would show up soon and save her…

Namine's nervous trembling made Demyx jump to a sudden realization.

"Ooooooh! I get it! It's the coat, isn't it?" he joyously confirmed, as he pulled back his hood, exposing his sandy blond hair and gentle face to the full light of Twilight Town. Seeing his whole uncovered face admittingly calmed her down a little. Whereas the logical part of her wanted to run away from the Organization member, screaming, another, more gentle side of her made her want to curl up under her bed-sheets and request the ending to her bedtime story. As gentle as Demyx's calm blue eyes were, however, she had to remember one thing: He was part of the Organization. He wasn't to be trusted.

"It's meant to, you know, 'Show our loyalty to the Brotherhood,' or whatever, but couldn't they just make us wear beanie hats to show our loyalty, or something? I mean, doesn't an entire uniform sound just a little bit overdramatic to you? Whatever, I think it looks cool, anyway. Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? My name's Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X. What's yours?"

"Trace," Squeaked Namine, burying her face further into the shadows of her hood.

"Nice name!" beamed Demyx, "…Hey! Do you like ice cream?"

? …What…? What kind of question was that…? Yes, she liked ice cream?

"Yes?" asked Namine, squirming around a little.

"Cool! Cause I know this great place," smiled Demyx, picking up a ton of groceries and throwing them into her basket, "It has, like, the best ice cream, EVER MADE," he took some Munny out of his own coat pocket and put it all down on the clerk's counter, "I think maybe you and me could be friends," he pushed both of them away from the market, "And I'm really hungry!" He and Namine were now both walking away, Demyx holding her hand like a doofus and babbling away about nothing while Namine wondered how Xemnas was going to kill her when they got back.

Demyx, really, had found that even though he was a Nobody, he could feel emotions sometimes, just a tiny little bit. Recently, the one he had been minusculely feeling the most often was the one dubbed, 'loneliness.' This kid seemed to be a bit familiar, and gave him a good feeling. The kid smelled like the ocean mixed with paint. He liked that scent. It reminded him of Namine and his old home… Home? Come to think of it… He had the strange craving to go to an ocean, actually. Maybe when this mission was over.

Namine in the meantime was searching her mind for answers on what to do in this situation. On one hand, she was being dragged to an ice cream shop by a member of an evil Organization that could either take her back to the Organization's base, or kill her with his pinkie. On the other, he was sweet as a teddy bear and seemed to have no idea about her identity. The thing with Demyx was that he was very unpredictable. He could be drowning a group of killers one second, then snuggling with stuffed toys the next. It was a bit more complicated to be around him due to that fact.

The very odd pair of Nobodies reached an ice cream stand. Demyx pulled up his hood over his face as they approached a girl with indigo hair who was chewing a wad of bubble gum. She looked up, and the second she saw Demyx, she gained a look of disgust and rage.

"Oh, happy day!" she scowled, "IT'S ONE OF** YOU GUYS!** Which one is this time? The annoyingly socially awkward blond, the one with no face, the redhead, or-"

"I'll take a hot-fudge sundae, double scoop of strawberry and mint-chip on a waffle cone, an Oreo blizzard, two chocolate milkshakes, an ice cream float with vanilla and ginger ale, a cookie crumble on a sugar cone, four cups of peppermint hot chocolate with whipped cream and candy canes, and two bars of Sea-Salt ice cream."

"How did you know I liked Sea-Salt ice-cream?" asked Namine, timidly and mildly confused, though still making a mental note to herself to lower her pitch slightly.

"Huh? Oh, three bars of Sea-Salt ice cream please, miss lady person."

"Ah! The annoying surfer guy with ten stomachs!" she momentarily smiled before her face turned into its signature frown, "I hate you worse than them."

"That's ok," beamed Demyx, "I just wanna eat ice cream!"

"Tch," she glared, "Alright, I'll get them for you." She began digging through the interior of the shop, putting together the ridiculous amount of ice cream Demyx ordered while muttering to herself about how she hopes he gets fat, or something along those lines.

"Who's the kid? Haven't seen you around here," she frowned, staring down Namine while filling up a cup with ice cream, "You a, 'new recruit,' for this Organization crap?"

"Nope!" smiled Demyx, "This is my friend, Trace!"

"You sure keep around some strange company," she muttered, unconvinced. She got all the ice-cream out for them anyways.

"That'll be 308 Munny… Freaks."

"Cool beans!" Demyx joyfully exclaimed, as he overdramatically slammed the Munny on the table. The blond then grabbed all the ice cream with an epic, cheesy smile on his face.

With that, he marched away with his frozen treats, Namine nervously following him. The pair walked along until they reached a quiet alleyway, with no people in sight. They both sat down, and Demyx put out the frozen treats neatly in front of them. Namine got a ceramic cup of peppermint hot chocolate and a bar of Sea-Salt ice-cream, while Demyx got, well... Everything else. The painter and the musician sat side by side in near silence, due to the fact that Namine was uncertain of what to say, and Demyx was scarfing down all of his food at once, somehow not getting a brain freeze.

It was right at that moment Namine noticed how… Different Demyx was from the other Nobodies. Most Nobodies were cruel and only looked out for themselves, not allowing themselves to get close to people unless it gave them an advantage, and viewed the Organization in a high regard, be it a positive point of view or a negative point of view. Demyx, on the other hand, was open and friendly, and seemed to enjoy people hanging around with him without even thinking about if it gave him an advantage or not, and seemed completely indifferent to his role in the Organization. No sir, just give him some ice-cream, and he's happy. That was strange for a Nobody, and it deeply mystified Namine. Why was Demyx so upbeat when his very existence would be enough to make an average person in his shoes completely miserable? …You know, as miserable as Nobodies could get. Make them sour, let's say.

"Ah, I love ice cream. Yes, yes I do," Demyx happily sighed as he bit into the cone of his cookie crumble ice cream, "I could eat this stuff forever. What about you, Trace?"

Namine's thoughts were sent to a crashing halt. "Err… Y-Y-Yes," she stuttered, "L-Love the stuff."

Demyx gulped down the last of the ice cream and Trace finished her hot chocolate. In truth, Demyx had no idea why he had wanted Trace to be there. Maybe it was the fact the kid reminded him of Namine? Maybe Trace looked like someone Myde knew? He didn't know, he just knew one thing: He was tired of being alone. Just once, he wanted someone who'd listen to him and would treat him kindly for the things he said. Everyone in the Organization either hated him, or was completely apathetic to his existence. He had no real friends, or family. Hell, he didn't even have real emotions. What did he have? Nothing. Nothing but his sitar. He didn't show it, but, that kind of bummed him out. (PS: That's a bit of an understatement, it made him as dejected as Nobodies get.) Could he be alone? Yes, for months on end, but right now, he really wanted someone who wasn't completely heartless to hang around with him. Even for a little while.

"What do you want to do next?" asked Namine, secretly hoping Demyx would remember some mission he was supposed to do and leave her be.

"…Play some video games," murmured Demyx, "At an arcade. Haven't done that in a while."

Namine's interest sparked. Video games? What were those? And what was an arcade? She'd never heard of those before. Were they bad things? Were they nice things? Things meant only for boys? Things meant only for young children? Things meant for older children? What were they?

"What are video games?" asked Namine, curiously. Demyx shot her an incredulous look.

"You don't know what video games are?" he asked, trying to hide his shock.

"Yeah, I don't…" mumbled Namine, "Are they important?"

After being silently led by Demyx, who claimed he was going to show her, 'Possibly the coolest thing you'll ever see,' they reached a giant shop with big, flashy letters that said, "ARCADE!" Demyx walked over to the tinted glass doors, and led Namine inside.

Namine's interest was now fired to maximum capacity.

It was a giant room, filled with strange, colorful machines with children of all ages pressing buttons and moving around joy sticks while urging things on the screens and laughing to themselves. The place was dark, but it glowed neon colors, had glowing monitors and dozens of places to play and snack bars. She could only look. It was quite possibly the strangest thing she had ever seen.

Demyx smiled as he began explaining video games and how they worked. He explained how you took control of a character and played through a bunch of fun levels, but Namine was too busy examining everything. "…Hell, sometimes I feel like we're inside a video game… Hey, you listening, Trace?"

Namine instantly looked up to Demyx. "Huh?"

"…Maybe I should show you the ropes while playing a game…. Wanna play Mortal Combat?"

(-)

"FATALITY! SUB ZERO WINS!"

"Damn it, Trace!" yelled Demyx, "STOP BEATING ME!"

"Maybe you should play as someone else besides Raiden?" suggested Namine, as she selected Scorpion.

"Choose someone besides the God of Thunder? Pfft! As if! I've seen what lightning does to a person! You shall suffer, Trace! SUFFFEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

They selected the next stage and began fighting.

She had to admit, as gore-filled as the game was and as scary as being stuck with someone from the Organization was, she was having more fun than she ever had in her entire life. Demyx's fake, hysterical, emotional breakdowns from whenever he lost were also hilarious to watch, and overall she enjoyed the challenge of playing against Demyx.

Demyx was also having fun. He was admittingly letting Trace win the rounds, but just playing the game brought back some feeling of nostalgia. …Of course, he couldn't remember why. Maybe Myde played video games in his spare time, who knew. Still, just the blast of playing the game was-

"HEY! YOU!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice.

Demyx and Namine turned around to see the manager. A short, plump man with thinning brown hair and a dark mustache. He walked over to Demyx and grabbed the recon specialist by the collar of his uniform.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK INTO MY ARCADE!"

Aw shit. He remembered why it had been a month since he last came here. About a month back, he had come in and there was some new video game that Demyx had never heard of that apparently had costed a lot of money to import. Demyx hadn't given a crap about it, and had been hungry, so while eating popcorn and drinking Code Red: Mountain Dew, he had been chatting away to the owner's son, Pence. That is, until Pence's friend Hayner startled him. He had caused the Mountain Dew to go flying towards the new game, causing it to short circuit. He had been banned from the arcade for a year, so far only about a month had passed since the banning, and Demyx had forgotten.

"Um…" muttered Demyx, "I forgot?" It was true, he had.

Demyx's face met the pavement harder than he thought a man like the arcade manager could throw. He slowly got up. His face hurt a bit, and he could feel a trickle of his black blood running down his face. "Jerk…" he growled, as he held his bleeding nose. He heard the door open again and Trace ran out to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"'Jup," mumbled Demyx, slowing down the bleeding with an old red handkerchief, and giving his signature smile. "I'm right as rain."

Namine gave a smile in relief. She was happy Demyx was ok. He wasn't like the other Nobodies. He was nice. She didn't want him to get hurt.

The two of them walked along the streets of Twilight Town, making jokes about nothing and talking about silly things, like video games, kittens and people. Demyx did most of the talking of course, but Namine liked hearing him talk. He was a friend now… Oh wait…

He didn't know who she really was. All she had to do was remove her hood, and they were enemies again. She frowned on the inside, but she knew that once the day was over, she'd go back to the mansion and… Wait, was that was a good thing?

"So we warned him over, and over, and OVER again, but did he listen? Nope! I swear, Luxord went right for that treasure chest, and it EXPLODED RIGHT IN HIS FACE! Oh, God, we laughed so hard… Not just cause of the explosion, but because he had been so proud…"

?

What was up with Trace? Why wasn't she laughing?

"Uh, Trace?" asked Demyx, "What's up? Something wrong?"

Trace stood there, looking completely miserable. "….Demyx, I-"

"KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!"

Demyx turned his head toward the sound. Up on the ledge of a building sat a Wavercrest. One of the Wavercrests he and Xaldin were supposed to kill.

"AW, HELL NAW!" cried Demyx in dismay, "XALDIN! …WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!" he moaned.

The Wavercrest plunged down from the skies and attempted to snatch them up with its eagle-like talons.

"DUCK!" cried Demyx as they both jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The Wyvern-like Heartless let out a roar as went back to the skies, getting ready for another aerial swipe. Getting into a battle stance, Demyx summoned forth his sitar, Arpeggio in preparation for another attack. The weight of his beloved sitar fell from the air it was assembled from and into his gloved hands, and it, as always, felt awesome. He turned to Trace. "Can you fight?" he asked.

"N-No…." mumbled Namine.

"Then go hide in-" Demyx was cut off by the Wavercrest snatching a now shrieking Trace from the ground and flying into the orange skies of Twilight Town with her in tow.

"Of course," frowned Demyx, rolling his eyes, "Just had to happen." The agent gave pursuit of the monster and of his friend.

The Wavercrest saw the agent following it, and bellowed out a cry as is used it's wind magic to try and blast the agent away, Demyx dodged the blasts and continued running after it. Say what you will about Demyx, you could not deny he was a quick little bugger.

The Wavercrest screeched and flew down to do a cork-screw attack against the agent. Demyx gripped his sitar and smacked the creature's crown, causing it to let go of Trace and to clumsily land on its back.

Demyx summoned forth a ton of water from some nearby water pipes to knock the Wavercrest around into walls and sent it flying into a book store. He ran towards Trace… And stopped dead in his tracks. Trace's hood had fallen off, revealing honey-coloured hair that went down to her shoulder blades, pale skin and azure eyes. Trace had been Namine. The whole time.

…God, how stupid was he? ...Heh… Looking back…. It should have been obvious. He hadn't been perceptive enough to realize. Oh god, was Xigbar gonna laugh at this one.

Namine was equally as frightened. A member from the Organization had seen her. DiZ was going to kill her! They would have to move, again, start recollecting Sora's memory from scratch, again, then she'd get punished… Again!

Demyx was now conflicted. "Trace… You're…"

"KREEEEE!"

The Wavercrest grabbed Demyx by the back and flew into the skies with the agent. Demyx, mad that he couldn't say what he wanted to say, assembled Arpeggio again and began whacking the Heartless' foot, making it let go.

Demyx began to plummet to the ground, the Wavercrest soaring after him. The Wavercrest tried to bite at him, and Demyx whacked it's face with his sitar. As he descended, he summoned forth some water from the ground below him to slow his fall, and also to make it into spikes to try and pierce the Heartless' thick wings.

He nimbly landed with a soft thud on both his feet, and dodged-rolled out of the way of a wind-blast. The Wavercrest swooped down to crush him, but Demyx hopped beside it and began to bash at it with his sitar, the Wavercrest attempted to whack Demyx away with its tail, but Demyx instead jumped on his back and started striking it on the back of its head. The Wavercrest, highly enraged, prepped its wings and flew skyward again, trying to get Demyx off its back. Demyx's grip slipped, and before he knew it, he was falling again- but before he could do anything, The Wavercrest bit him on the shoulder with a sickening _CRUNCH_.

"ARUGH!" screamed Demyx, shoulder throbbing with pain. He dropped Arpeggio, and it faded away. The Wavercrest let go of the recon specialist, and grabbed him once again with its talons. Demyx not being able to summon Arpeggio with the pain in his arm, nor the room for the summon, desperately searched his mind for what to do to get out its firm grip. The Heartless swooped down towards a bunch of buildings- and began sliding Demyx through the concrete, hurting him greatly.

It was times like these Demyx was grateful for being a Nobody, due to having a body enforced by darkness. Any ordinary person that had been gripped by a Wavercrest, slammed, and skidded across the walls of buildings would've died as opposed to being badly injured.

The Wavercrest seemed to laugh as it cruelly threw the agent across the walls, amused as Demyx's frame went crashing through wall after wall, face slamming into sign after sign. It swooped down towards a street that caught its golden eyes.

The wind went through the battered agent's hair as the Wavercrest soared down to a street. Demyx looked up to see a sign for apartment condo hanging down a few feet in front of him, followed by another string of signs.

WHAM "Ouch" SMACK "Ow" SLAM "Youch" CRUNCH "MY NOSE!" BAM "WHY" THUMP "ARE" CLANG "THERE" POW "SO" SMASH "MANY" BANG "SIGNS?!"

The Wavercrest took the skies once more and Demyx weakly opened his eyes again. He saw the Wavercrest spin him around a little bit… And throw him head-first into a Chinese-themed firework shop.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Demyx groaned as he rubbed his aching back. "I just recovered," he spat. He was hurt, badly. He had a giant gash on his face, a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a cracked shoulder He checked his new surroundings. A dusty, old, Chinese-themed shop made of wood, with fireworks hanging from the shelves and boxes filled with explosives. How one couldn't have thought of an idea was impossible.

There was a box of matches on a table. All he had to do was-

"KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!"

The Wavercrest flew in and attempted to do Demyx in with a torrent of wind. Demyx rolled out of the way (In intense pain) and crawled under a desk that was firmly bolted to the ground. The Wavercrest attempted to follow, but due to its large size, it couldn't fit. It kept trying to bite at Demyx anyway.

As powerful and determined as Heartless could be, they were freaking stupid.

"KREEEEEEE! KREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"How stupid are you?" asked an intimidated yet amused Demyx in a hushed whisper.

Demyx would've controlled the water, except there was little to none in the room, the water was all in the pipes, and he was too weak to manipulate it to break out of them. Arpeggio couldn't be summoned, due to the small space, and he couldn't leave, due to the Wavercrest that was still out there, snapping at him.

He briefly wondered how long he'd be stuck under this desk. However, that thought was interrupted by the desk being forcibly torn from the floor and thrown away by the Wavercrest, who gave and inhuman shriek in delight as its weakened prey lay vulnerable in plain sight.

"Oh, shit…" whispered Demyx in fear.

The Wavercrest was about eliminate Demyx when suddenly, a hot-chocolate cup shattered against its crown. It darted it's head towards in the direction of the one who threw the projectile in rage. Namine stood there, about twenty meters away, shaking in obvious fright.

"C….Come get me!" she yelled. In truth, Namine was extremely terrified. This thing could kill her with one swipe if it wanted to! She wasn't like the other Nobodies. She got hurt easily.

The thing hissed with irritation as it approached Namine. It then ran full tilt towards her, roaring. Namine darted past it, into the shop, and panicked. This was the craziest thing she had ever done. Namine grabbed the box of matches off the table and ran towards some fireworks. She tried to grab one, but the Wavercrest knocked it away and bit her on the shoulder. Namine cried out in pain as the Wavercrest flung her across the room into some pipes. She crashed onto the floor with a thud. Demyx cried out something, but Namine didn't hear. She panted and pushed herself back up. Her body was covered in bruises, her shoulder was bleeding, there was gash across her forehead and a cut on her cheek. To think she was supposed to relax that day. How ironic. It was then she saw the pipes and gained an idea. The creature rushed towards Namine and tried to kill her with its claws, only to slash the pipes instead as Namine rolled away. Tons of water poured down from the pipes, and Demyx caught onto her plan.

The musician manipulated the water and blasted the Wavercrest with it, sending it flying out of the shop. The Wavercrest skidded across the faint orange cobblestones, letting loose another shriek. It took to the skies one more time to try and swipe them from the air… Only to see Namine light a giant firework in the shape of a tiger at it.

The massive firework shot straight at it and sent it sailing into the air. The dragon-like Heartless struggled for control, but it was no use. The firework went skyrocketing at break-neck speeds, and it was on a collision course a neon, flashing sign that said: ARCADE! The missile hit it- caused a brilliant explosion. The lights from the firework were spectacular, creating a display of beautiful, bright orange, pink and blue explosions. It was truly a good finale to this duel of Heartless beings.

The two Nobodies sat there, both exhausted. Demyx struggled to stand, in pain. He saw a piece of wood on the ground and decided to make use of it as a walking stick. Namine slowly rose to her feet as well. Both of them stared each other down. Demyx had to make a decision about what to do with Namine. He smiled to himself. The answer to this dilemma was clear.

"So…" murmured Namine, nervously, "What happens now?"

"We go home, obviously," answered Demyx, "You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

Her face was one of shock, "What?"

"I don't like snitching on people. Now go home and bake your cake. Your other friends must be worried sick about you… Trace."

Namine face took a bittersweet expression. She turned to leave, but then looked back one last time.

"I hope we can play again sometime," she smiled.

"Me too," Demyx smiled back. They waved goodbye and went in opposite directions, both with the knowledge they made a new friend.

(-)

Riku came home to the mansion late that day. He had gotten into a fist fight with a pudgy man who accused him of blowing up his sign. It was only after Riku removed his hood when the short brawl was over, had the man apologised, but told him to tell his 'co-worker,' who also wore an Organization coat, that he would kill him the next time he saw him, or something. Riku didn't care.

He stopped before the rusty gate of the mansion in the woods and saw DiZ emerge from a Dark Corridor, looking serious as always. The red-cloaked enigma looked over to Riku with the same coldness he showed everybody.

"Out a bit late for a stroll, aren't we, Riku?" he asked.

"Went hunting for information. Didn't get any word about the Organization, and I got held up by some Heartless," replied Riku, "How'd, 'Business,' go?"

"Quite fluently," answered the man, expression hidden by the bandages covering his expression.

"What business was it?" asked Riku.

"I learned a bit of information about a young man named Roxas," answered DiZ, "And a few fragments of information on a girl named Xion."

"Roxas and Xion?" repeated Riku, curiously, "…Roxas… that's Sora's name, anagrammed with an "X"…"

"Yes. Sora's Nobody serves Organization 13," confirmed DiZ, "And not only that, he is also vital to the awakening of him."

"And Xion?" inquired Riku, "Why's she important? Who's Nobody is she?"

"No one's," responded DiZ, "Not as far as I can tell. There's something most unusual about her. She's not a Nobody, but she's not whole, either. And just to add to the oddness of her entity, she can wield the Keyblade."

"That is strange," remarked Riku, "I'll keep an ear open for her."

"Yes, that would be wise," mused DiZ, "What has Namine been up to?"

"Told her she had the day off. She's been working really hard, I figured she was tired, and she deserved a break."

DiZ scoffed. "She's a Nobody, Riku. She doesn't feel anything."

"She feels more than you do," growled Riku.

DiZ muttered something back, but Riku didn't hear what it was. Nor did he care. DiZ was a help, but Riku didn't like him. He was too detached, and too mysterious. The second Sora was awake, and he could control the darkness in his heart, he'd leave the man and his shady motives behind forever, without even thinking back.

The two fugitives walked through the corroded gate of the old Mansion and through the long grass. The colossal, wooden door opened with a long creaking sound, as they stepped inside the dusty, dimly lit foyer.

"Namine? We're back," called Riku. Riku's response from the blonde artist was the sound of cups smashing against the marble floor of the kitchen and Namine exclaiming, "Oops!"

Riku shot DiZ a questioning glance behind his blindfold, hoping DiZ might've had some idea as to what she might've been doing. DiZ only shrugged. The two approached the kitchen. What they inside was the most unexpected thing either of them had encountered.

Namine was bruised with a bandaged shoulder, forehead, and an ice-pack tied to her cheek by a smaller bandage. The kitchen was in shambles, broken china plates and various cooking ingredients splattered on the floor, and batter-covered utensils on the counter and walls. Namine was pouring milk into three cups, a black coffee mug, a chipped transparent glass, and a yellow tea-cup with pink flowers on it. On the counter behind her was a chocolate cake covered in brown icing, ice cream, whipped cream and strawberries, it was a bit misshapen, but it smelled delicious.

"I baked a cake," she said, grinning softly, "Do you wanna try it?"

_Meanwhile… Back in Twilight Town…._

A Nobody stalked the streets of Twilight Town, fuming in rage. He had been stranded there for hours, and now he had one, simple question: "WHERE TH' BLOODY 'ELL''S THAT SIXTH WAVERCREST?!" Shouted Xaldin in rage, throwing his lances to the ground in anger. Damn Demyx! He was never around when he needed him!

**A/N: LOL! Well, there's chapter four! I had a lot of fun writing the Wavercrest battle, and the interactions between Demyx and Namine. Next chapter: Demyx gets a blast from past while screwing around on a beach! …More epic than it sounds…. I'm not that creative when it comes to planning ahead, I just write what comes to me. :P**

**Anywho, the scene with Demyx getting smacked in the face by all the signs was taken from Kung Fu Panda 2, during the Cart-fight scene with the Wolf Captain. And the firework shaped like a tiger was a small reference to Japanese mythology, in which the dragon and tiger and mortal enemies. …Why? Don't know. I just thought it would be kewl. : ) **

**PS: Wonder if DiZ has a sweet-tooth? XD Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
